Castaways
by Christina B
Summary: When Kurt Hummel takes off for a much needed vacation to Tahiti the last thing he expected was for the plane to crash and for him to be stranded on deserted island. And he certainly didn't expect to find fellow survivor and famous singer Blaine Anderson stuck with him. Sparks fly as personalities clash as they try to survive without food, shelter, or most importantly a way home.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is the product of a crazy plot bunny that hit me today when I wondered what Kurt would do if he was stranded on a deserted island. I blame the fact that I used to be very addicted to LOST. I also wondered what sort of sparks would fly if Klaine were stranded together. The idea just wouldn't leave my brain as much as I tried to ignore it, and so I had no choice but to write it. This will not be a very long story I'm planning on having it be 5 chapters or less, but then with the way I write who knows what will happen. This story also takes into account that Kurt and Blaine never met each other at Dalton.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Kurt, Blaine, or anything else from Glee. I also don't own and am not responsible for vague references to Castaway, Gilligan's Island, or LOST.

**Castaways**

**Chapter 1**

_**Day 1**_

_I need a vacation._

That had been Kurt Hummel's mantra for months as he slaved away over fabrics and designs, working so much that he nearly passed out at the end of every day. He had been pushing himself for months ever since he started working on his new line, and now that it had finally been premiered in one of New York's most prestigious fashion shows, Kurt could finally concentrate on himself. He was in desperate need for a break, and he was bound and determined to go somewhere for a much needed getaway.

Kurt initially planned to visit his hometown of Lima, Ohio to visit with his family and friends who still lived there, but even going there didn't seem like the vacation he was longing for. He wanted to see new scenery, a new sky, and visit the ocean for a change instead of the stinky Hudson River. And when he received an advertisement in the mail for vacations in Tahiti, he made his decision. Kurt spoke with a travel agent at once and it wasn't long before he was booked for two weeks at a beach side resort thousands of miles from everything he'd ever known.

The first day of travel was long and tiring. Kurt had needed to take a flight out to California, then another one to New Zealand before he was finally on a small plane that would take him to the small island's capital of Papeete. He was exhausted from the hours of traveling and knew that the first thing he would do as soon as he reached his hotel would be to crash into his bed for a long sleep.

"Excuse me."

Kurt looked up to see the most stunning hazel eyes he'd ever seen attached to the face of a handsome young man who was incredibly gorgeous. He couldn't help it that he suddenly felt his heart start racing.

Kurt finally managed to speak, "Yes?"

"You're in my seat," the man told him.

Kurt flushed, "Sorry about that." He stood and shifted as the man squeezed past him and took the seat by the window.

"No problem," the guy said, smiling to him and holding out a hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt," he replied, shaking his hand. And then it all clicked at once as Kurt matched the name with the face. "You're that singer!" he gasped.

Blaine grinned, "You caught me, guilty as charged."

"Why are you going to Tahiti?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling bold.

"I just need to get away," Blaine replied honestly.

"I know what you mean," Kurt muttered. "I really need a vacation."

"What from?" Blaine asked, curious.

"I'm a fashion designer," Kurt told him. "My new line is finally complete so I wanted to get away before I go back to the chaos."

Blaine looked at him pensively, "Kurt," he mused. "Are you Kurt Hummel by any chance?"

"You've heard of me?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"I read Vogue," Blaine replied, rolling his eyes. "How could I not read about the newest prodigy of fashion?"

"You read Vogue?" Kurt repeated.

"Don't all gay guys read it?" Blaine remarked with a chuckle.

Kurt looked away his face flushing, but just as he was about to say something else, the captain came across the intercom to announce their departure from the Auckland airport. When Kurt turned back to look at Blaine, he found that the other man now had earpods in his ears and was listening to something on his Ipod. Kurt suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and pulled out his copy of Vogue.

* * *

Kurt was jolted awake a few hours later, and when he blearily looked up he realized that the seatbelt sign was lit. He strapped himself in and winced as he felt more turbulence. It was not something he ever liked, but Kurt knew it was something to expect when traveling. He glanced at Blaine next to him and saw that the man was sleeping peacefully and looking incredibly adorable. Kurt mentally berated himself and looked away. And that was when the plane started to shake in earnest.

He didn't realize it at first but before long Kurt's hands were hurting because of how tightly he was gripping the armrests. The captain made an announcement saying that it was normal turbulence, but even after that the plane continued to shake as if they were in a blender.

Then an even stranger sound then and the plane took a sudden dip as they suddenly lost altitude. A second later the oxygen masks fell down from their overhead compartments. This wasn't happening Kurt told himself, but even as the dawning horror registered on his face he froze. It wasn't until he felt warm hands positioning the mask across his face, and Kurt was breathing in the oxygen that his mind finally woke up. He looked at Blaine who was watching him nervously and wearing his own mask.

"Are we going to crash?" Kurt asked through the mask, terror welling in his chest as he heard his own words.

Blaine didn't answer him, but his face was all the answer he needed.

Kurt felt hot tears suddenly trickle down his face as the fear of his own mortality finally hit him.

"I don't want to die."

And that was when everything went black.

* * *

_**Day 2**_

The first thing he realized when he came into consciousness was that he was sore from head to toe. On top of that his head felt strange, there was an awful taste in his mouth, and his eyes felt too heavy to open.

"Did I get wasted?" his muddled mind wondered.

And then he heard the sound of gentle waves crashing against the shore. It was a sound that he wanted to hear for such a long time, and now here he was in Tahi–wait a minute!

Kurt opened his eyes, sat up, and immediately winced since his head felt like it was going to explode. He was sitting on a beautiful white sand beach with palm trees gently waving in the breeze. Down in the surf Kurt could see turquoise water so clear that he could see the coral reef not far from the shore. Despite the pain in his head he stood up shakily and looked around. He was alone on the beach with no signs of other people present as far as he could see. He pulled out his Iphone from his pocket only to see that the screen had a huge crack in it and was obviously broken beyond repair.

Kurt angrily slid the phone back into his pocket as he surveyed his clothes. What was once an impressive designer outfit was now an outfit that looked washed out, worn, and ripped in places. He was even still damp as though he had taken a swim with all of his clothes on. Kurt's hair was flat and his bangs were plastered across his forehead which was definitely a bad hair day for him. His skin was gritty and felt awful and Kurt knew he was going to have to do a thorough moisturizing treatment on his skin when he reached civilization.

The plane! Kurt gasped as his foggy memories finally returned to him. The plane was going down, crashing, and now here he was on some strange little island all by himself. He didn't even remember the crash itself, it was a huge blank in his memory. He was alive though, and that was at least something. He started walking down the beach, looking for any signs of life. Kurt could see birds, a lizard and a tremendous amount of bugs, but he was alone. There weren't any houses, telephone lines, or roads to be seen. And after a little walk he realized just how tiny the island actually was.

Kurt froze as a horrifying thought crossed his mind that threatened to suffocate him at once. He was the only survivor of the plane crash. He was alone on a deserted island, he was marooned just like Tom Hanks in Castaway and he didn't even have a Wilson around to keep him sane.

Kurt was stranded on an island with no way to contact home. There was no way he could stop the tears that flowed as he slid to the ground terrified and very much alone.

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked the first chapter of this crazy little story of mine, and I plan on updating it sometime next week. In the next chapter Kurt will have some more freaking out to do (what will he do without fresh clothes or his skin care regimen?) and he will find Blaine at last. I decided to post this story today because it is actually my 10th year Anniversary of posting fanfics on (yes I have no life) and I thought it would be fun to publish it today. Thank you for reading this and I would be grateful for any feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Castaways**

**Chapter 2**

_**Day 2: Continued**_

Kurt took what he thought was a steadying breath, but instead he started hyperventilating.

"This is not happening!" Kurt shouted out loud. "I'm not marooned on a deserted island, this kind of stuff doesn't happen in real life!"

He could scream about it all he wanted, but that wouldn't change his situation. Kurt was just happy that there was nobody around to actually hear his outburst. He had only been on this island for a day and he was already acting like a crazy person. Kurt looked around desperately in a futile attempt to see any sign of human life, but like before all he could see was island, sky, and ocean. Kurt remembered how excited he had been to be able to visit the beach, but now he was already growing homesick for Manhattan.

He walked towards the water and bent down to rinse the sand off his face and arms. It was saltwater of course which would seriously dry out his skin, but for the moment it felt refreshing. The sun was beginning to beat down on his face, and Kurt knew he would have to find shelter during the day if he wanted to avoid a bad sunburn.

Kurt's eyes drifted towards the jungle at the edge of the beach, and he wondered what he would find there. Hopefully there would be fresh fruit he could eat and water that wasn't salty. He knew that he would be completely responsible for his own survival, and really it was kind of scary. While Kurt had never been a big fan of the outdoors, he was suddenly grateful that his Dad had dragged him along on more than one camping trip when he was a kid. Though camping in Ohio was of course very different than trying to survive on a tropical island in the middle of the Pacific.

Kurt felt a lump in his throat as he thought of his father. Would he ever see him again? He couldn't bear the thought of how his father would react when Kurt suddenly turned up missing. Burt already had a heart condition, would this actually kill him? No, he couldn't think of that. Kurt was determined to get off this island, after all wouldn't technology find him soon enough? There was probably a black box on the plane, and the sea was full of ships. Not to mention there were probably helicopters searching for him right now.

As Kurt looked down at his feet, he suddenly spotted something that made his heart leap in his throat. Footprints! He studied the ground to see how one set of footprints led off down the beach. Knowing Kurt's luck, it was probably some crazy native. But then it could also be help, or it meant that Kurt wasn't the only one who survived the crash. It was such a relief to know that he wasn't the only one on the island, that he started to follow the tracks without another thought.

Kurt didn't get very far before he had to stop and take off the boots and waterlogged socks that he was wearing, since he was already starting to get blisters on the soles of his feet. It was definitely much better walking barefoot in the sand, and he was able to cover more ground quickly. A few minutes of tromping through the sand, and Kurt finally had his answer. Kurt could see a man standing with his back to him, a short ways from him. He wore ripped pants, a light colored shirt and had dark curly hair. The man's skin tone was tanned and made Kurt wonder if he was one of the Polynesian locals. The man didn't turn around as Kurt slowly approached him since the sound of the waves covered up the sound of his movement. When he was a few feet away, Kurt stopped.

"Hello?" Kurt said softly.

The man jumped, startled and quickly turned around. Kurt gasped, it was not a local but Blaine Anderson.

Blaine's hazel eyes widened in surprise, "You!"

It was such a complete relief for Kurt to see a familiar face after thinking he was alone, that Kurt couldn't stop himself from running forward and pulling Blaine into a fierce embrace. Blaine wasn't expecting it, lost his footing in the loose sand, and fell backwards with Kurt landing solidly on top of him.

Kurt flushed as he looked down at Blaine's face that was suddenly uncomfortably close. "Sorry," he gasped, and carefully shifted off and into a standing position offering a hand to Blaine.

Blaine took it and pulled himself up, and smiled warmly at Kurt, "Its fine, I'm just as excited as you are to see another human. I thought I was alone."

"Me too," Kurt agreed. "And I'm also glad that I found you and not a cannibal."

"Or a pirate," Blaine remarked.

"Great," Kurt muttered. "I hadn't thought about pirates until now. Thank you Blaine."

"Don't mention it," Blaine said happily.

"At least I can stop talking to myself now," Kurt mused, speaking what he was thinking.

"You were talking to yourself?" Blaine asked.

"Don't judge," Kurt scolded. "It was just good to hear any voice, even if it was my own."

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"So what happened?" Kurt asked hesitantly, finally asking the question he wanted to know the answer to most. "I remember the turbulence, but I don't remember the crash."

Blaine hesitated for a long moment before he started to speak. "When the plane hit the water, I already had the emergency door opened. We were sitting next to it, remember?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine continued, "I unbuckled my seatbelt and yours, and I pulled us out. The plane went down quickly and was pulling everything down with it. We would have been sucked down too, but we had crashed right next to a coral reef. I grabbed onto it and held on for dear life until it stopped. The plane has to been over a hundred feet under the sea. One of the plane's seat cushions surfaced then, you know the ones that can be used as floatation devices? I pushed you onto it and I could see the island so I started to swim towards it with you since you were still unconscious."

Blaine paused then and looked nervous to continue.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed, "I'm a good swimmer, but the waves were too strong and pulled you away from me. I thought you drowned, and I swam to the shore."

"I would have died in the plane if it wasn't for you," Kurt said gratefully. "I can never thank you enough for saving me."

"I just wish it wasn't just the two of us who survived," Blaine said regretfully. "There were at least thirty other people on that plane."

Kurt had been so focused on his own survival that he hadn't spared a thought for the pilot and the other passengers on the plane. It made him suddenly feel extremely guilty and reminded him just how lucky he was to survive.

"It is going to be so hard for their families," Kurt said sadly. "And ours come to think of it. Do you think there was a black box on the plane?"

"I'm sure there was," Blaine replied. "I'm sure somebody knows where the plane went down."

"Until rescue comes, we need to find food," Kurt said practically. "And fresh water."

"I'm ahead of you there," Blaine said with a smile. "There is a fresh water spring a little ways into the jungle. And I've found a few coconut trees."

"I hate coconut," Kurt complained, and then immediately blushed. "But then I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Well we also do have a whole ocean full of fish," Blaine commented.

"We need to make something to catch those fish," Kurt reminded him. "Not to mention that, we need shelter and a fire."

Blaine smiled, "Well then, let's get cracking."

* * *

By the time the sun set that evening, Kurt was feeling absolutely miserable. He was tired, sunburnt, and sore from using muscles that he hadn't used in a long time. On top of that he had an endless amount of mosquito bites but couldn't itch them since it would hurt his burn. Blaine, on the other hand didn't have the same problems since he seemed to only grow tanner in the sunlight, and the mosquitoes were more interested in Kurt. But at least for all his suffering, at least they had something to show for it.

They had managed to erect a crude shelter facing the ocean, with bamboo poles holding up a thin layer of palm leaves. It had been a challenge to cut the bamboo poles to size, but Blaine had hacked at them with a sharp rock until they were cut to size, and Kurt used strips of palm leaves to tie their roof together. They had planned to make some sort of spear to catch fish, but it was hard to do with only sharp rocks to use for knives. So instead Kurt had found a papaya tree and Blaine had gathered a few low hanging coconuts.

It had been hysterical for Kurt to watch Blaine try to open the coconut on the side of a sharp boulder, and it had taken several whacks before the fruit had split open. The advantage was that once Blaine had eaten the soft fruit, they had the hard shells to use for bowls. The harder challenge had been to start a fire. Blaine had been a boy scout so he was able to create a fire ring, but it was definitely a challenge to start a fire without a flint, match, or lighter. Blaine had given himself a few splinters in the process, but he was actually able to create enough friction to create a spark eventually. And the subsequent fire and smoke did keep the bugs away at least.

"So where are you from?" Blaine asked, as they ate fruit by the fire.

"Well I live in New York, but I'm originally from Ohio," Kurt explained.

"I'm from Ohio too, bizarre!" Blaine exclaimed. "I'm originally from Westerville."

"Isn't that near Columbus?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "I'm from Lima."

"Small world," Blaine remarked. "So how did you get into fashion design?"

"I've always loved fashion, and I started designing clothes when I was in high school," Kurt explained. "I got an internship at , went to Parson's for fashion design and the rest is history."

"What will the fashion world do without you?" Blaine joked, but then quickly said. "For the short time it will take us to be rescued I mean."

Kurt decided to change the subject, "So what about you famous Blaine Anderson? How did you become a singer?"

Blaine chuckled, "By accident to be completely honest. I was in glee club in high school–"

"You were in glee?" Kurt gasped. "I was in the New Directions in high school."

"I was part of the Dalton Academy Warblers," Blaine replied. "I think we went against the New Directions a couple times, and beat us every time. Not that I'm bitter or anything."

"I remember the Warblers," Kurt remembered. "I loved the blazers; it actually inspired one of my designs."

"Well after high school I was busking in the subway in New York and a music producer happened to hear me and offered me a record deal on the spot. The rest is history," Blaine finished.

Kurt laughed, "We're quite the pair, aren't we? Who would have thought that two gay guys from Ohio who are moderately famous would wind up on this deserted island in the middle of the South Pacific?"

Blaine chuckled, "Who knows, maybe it was fate."

"Fate," Kurt echoed with a smile.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed/followed/favorite this story so far, I'm glad to see that some people out there want to see Klaine marooned as much as I do. In the next chapter Kurt and Blaine will 'try' to fish and find out something surprising. I meant to have this chapter out sooner, but college and work have been brutal lately and every minute I'm not working, I've been writing research papers. Luckily spring break is a few weeks away so I will hopefully be able to write more soon. Thanks to all of you who are still reading this and I would be super grateful for any feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Castaways**

**Chapter 3**

_**Day 4**_

"Why haven't they found us yet?"

"The Pacific is big?"

"I know that Blaine, but they should have a good idea where to look."

Kurt was trying his very best, but every single day he spent on this island he felt his apprehension growing. In the few days that had been on the island they had not seen a ship or a low flying plane at all, and it was beginning to make him very concerned. For an entire plane to crash in the Pacific had to be big news back home especially considering two moderately famous celebrities were on board. Kurt missed New York, he missed his work, he missed feeling clean and well fed, and his tropical paradise was turning into his own purgatory. But at least he had Blaine there to suffer with him.

They had spent their time exploring the island, making signal fires on the beach, and looking for food. The hard shells of Blaine's coconuts worked well as bowl once the fruit was removed which made Kurt feel like he was on Gilligan's Island. He could definitely sympathize with the characters' desperation to get off their island. But of course that was fictional and the actors were not really stranded on a tropical island and Kurt was.

The one thing they had not accomplished yet was to find any sort of protein. Of course there were fish in the ocean, but catching them was a challenge when you had no equipment. Blaine had made a rudimentary spear using a bamboo pole with a sharp rock attached using long strips of palm leaves. It held on, but neither of them knew if it would hold up. He was working on finishing the second spear while Kurt gathered fruit and stoked the fire.

"I can't imagine we'll be stuck here forever," Blaine said, as he tied off the sharp point of the rock to the spear.

"But what if we are?" Kurt asked, daring to ask the question that scared him the most.

"Then we live our lives to the fullest, the best we can," Blaine told him.

"My father has a heart condition," Kurt said nervously. "I hope this stress doesn't kill him."

Blaine set aside the spear and leaned over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't think about that, it will drive you nuts. I'm sorry about your father though."

Kurt nodded, and decided to change the subject. "What is your family like?"

Blaine hesitated a moment before answering. "I've never been extremely close with my parents because they came from old money and I was most raised by a nanny. And then when I came out my relationships with them grew worse, and then when I decided to become a singer it deteriorated even further. I don't exactly talk to them very much."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, not able to imagine what it would be like to have unsupportive parents.

"It's not your fault," Blaine said. "At least I have my brother Cooper; he's always good for a laugh. And he decided to become an actor so my parents are kind of annoyed with him too. He does those jingles for free credit rating today dot com."

Kurt's eyes lit up, "I love those commercials!"

Blaine laughed, "He would be happy to hear you say that."

"So your parents don't care that you are both famous? That you both are doing careers you love," Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, "Acting and singing are not proper professions to them. They think a job like that won't pay the bills and only a proper job like being a lawyer or doctor is good enough."

"Wow," Kurt replied, disbelievingly. "That must be hard."

Blaine shrugged, "I'm over it. I make way more than a doctor or a lawyer so the joke is on them. What about your parents, do they support you being a fashion designer?"

"My Mom died when I was eight," Kurt said. "But my father has always been supportive of everything I am or want. I also have a great step-mother and step-brother."

Blaine grinned wide at Kurt and then motioned towards the two finished spears next to him. "What do you say we try to get some fish for dinner?"

"I say that is a great idea Mr. Anderson," Kurt said.

"Your spear Mr. Hummel," Blaine said handing Kurt one of the bamboo poles.

* * *

Fishing as it turned out was much more difficult them either of them anticipated. Unfortunately their spears were not exactly the most durable, so they didn't hold together well in the salt water causing them to stop and fix them before attempting to go further. Fishing itself was yet another problem. The fish would come in close, and neither Kurt or Blaine were quick enough to manage to stab them.

"We're getting nowhere with this," Kurt complained. "I'm beginning to think we're never going to catch one."

Blaine didn't answer him, but instead stabbed down in the water quickly only for it to come back up empty. "What I would give for a fishing pole," he muttered.

"What I would give for a grocery store," Kurt countered.

"A burger," Blaine said, grinning.

"A good salad," Kurt replied, smiling back at Blaine.

"Coffee," Blaine said dreamily.

"Coffee," Kurt agreed, nearly swooning. "I've never gone this long without caffeine."

Suddenly Kurt felt something move past his foot and without thinking he drove the spear point down. To his surprise he suddenly felt the staff shift violently and he quickly pulled up the tip of the staff to see a wriggling silver fish at the end of his spear.

"I got one," Kurt gasped, his eyes wide. "I can't believe I actually caught one."

He jumped up and down a few times in excitement and Blaine wrapped him up in a swift embrace out of pure exuberance.

"I knew one of us would get one," Blaine said, pulling away. "We can actually have a decent dinner tonight."

It was at this moment that a wave caught both of them unsuspectingly and the weight of the spear in Kurt's hand made him lose his balance and he fell forward slamming into Blaine. The other man grabbed Kurt to keep himself from falling backwards. Kurt suddenly found himself staring into Blaine's intense hazel eyes which were insanely close. He could feel his warm breath on his cheek, and he could see Blaine's perfectly pink lips that were only inches from his own. But in the next second Blaine pulled away and steadied Kurt.

"Well I think is time to go make our fish," Blaine said, looking at the fish on Kurt's spear. "The tide is starting to come in."

Kurt followed Blaine out of the water as his mind spun with their recent proximity. He couldn't have a crush on Blaine, he told himself. They were stranded on an island and survival from day to day was a big enough chore. As much as he had wanted to kiss Blaine in that lost moment he knew it would've been a huge mistake. A relationship wasn't a smart move in any case, their friendship was more important right now. But couldn't stop his mind from thinking of the handsome singer in a whole new light.

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked the chapter; crazy things are going to be happening to our favorite castaways in the near future. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story, I really appreciate all the feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Castaways**

**Chapter 4**

_**Day 30**_

It seemed strange for Kurt to think that there had been a time before he lived on this little island in the middle of the South Pacific. His life before had been stressful and he had been on the go all the time, and Kurt had to admit that he used to be a workaholic. He still missed his family like crazy and creature comforts like a bed or his daily coffee, but Kurt had to admit that he was adjusting to life on their little island paradise.

His relationship with Blaine was also changing, with the more time they spent with each other. They had firmly become best friends because of course when you are on a stranded island, beggars can't be choosers. Kurt wasn't totally sure if he would have befriended Blaine if they had not met under such strange circumstances since their lives ran in different circles, but they bonded more daily. Kurt told Blaine things that he rarely told people, about how he felt after his Mom died, how he came out to his Dad, and about how he was bullied in high school by a closeted football player. If there was one thing that Blaine was, he was a great listener.

In the 30 days that they had been stranded on this little island, Blaine and Kurt had truly had to learn how to survive. They had grown skilled at catching fish, starting fires, and building and repairing their bamboo and palm shelter. Every morning they would catch fish and collect fruit and then spend the hottest part of the day relaxing in the shade. Towards dusk they would build up their fire to keep the bugs away and make any repairs they needed for their shelter before feasting before going to bed. Kurt once thought he would hate a life this simple, but there were simple joys to be found in catching his own food, and building the shelter over his head. It was the kind of hard work that Kurt's father tried to instill in him from a young age.

It was another day in paradise just like any other and Kurt and Blaine were sitting under their shelter eating some fruit that Kurt had found that morning.

"Kurt," Blaine said, looking up from his fruit. "Do you think we will ever get off this island?"

"Honestly?" Kurt asked, cautiously and Blaine nodded. "Honestly the longer we are stuck here the less I expect to get rescued. They will only look for us for so long."

Blaine sighed, "I want to be hopeful, but I think you are right."

"We are lucky to have survived the plane crash," Kurt said. "I think we should consider ourselves fortunate even being alive at this point."

"You are right," Blaine agreed. "We have survived a month on this island, I think we can make do as long as we need to."

"I just wish there was a way I could get word back home," Kurt said sadly. "My father will be worried sick, and I told you he has heart problems. I hate not knowing how he is doing."

Before Kurt knew it, the careful facade he had been holding up for the last several days crumbled and he suddenly couldn't stop the onslaught of tears running down his face. Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and Kurt relaxed in Blaine's embrace. He figured that if he had to get stuck on a deserted island, it was good that it was with a person like Blaine.

Blaine pulled back and smiled at him kindly, "Don't give up hope Kurt, courage. Some day we may actually get off this island and you can see your father again."

Kurt forced a smile and dried his tears, getting any more sentimental would only make him miserable and life was too precious for that. His near death experience with the plane had taught him that tenfold.

"We should get some more fish," Blaine said, looking out at the ocean again. "I don't like the look of those clouds and it might be a good idea to have an early dinner."

Kurt frowned and followed Blaine's gaze to see the dark clouds rolling in from the ocean. He was normally not afraid of storms, but he wasn't usually living under a bamboo shelter. Together they grabbed their spears and waded into the ocean. Time, practice and patience had turned their rudimentary fishing skills into something remarkable and they almost never had trouble catching enough fish to eat. Today was different though.

The water was rough, more so than usual and it was doing everything in its power to sweep Kurt and Blaine away, leaving them to hold hands while they tried to fish one handed. Blaine was successful enough to catch one rather small fish but it became abundantly clear that they would probably go without protein that night. It didn't help that within fifteen minutes of being out in the water, that the clouds decided to burst.

"Come on," Kurt said blinking hard from the rain drenching his cheeks. "We can't do anything else."

Blaine nodded and they made their way carefully back to their shelter. And that was when the winds started, from the moment they reached their shelter it blew apart completely. In addition to that lightning streaked across the sky and the ground rumbled with thunder.

"Hurricane," Kurt wondered fearfully looking up into the ominous sky.

"Let's go," Blaine said, pulling Kurt behind him.

Kurt knew without asking where they were going. During their exploring of their little island, they had discovered a tiny cave that was located pretty much in the center of the island. It would be the only solid roof over their head that they could find in this situation.

Kurt shivered from the rain and the cold that was seeping through him as they rushed to the cave. The storm was moving fast and it was right on them now, no questions about it. Palm trees were bending in the wind now, it was a wonder they were still standing.

Blaine let Kurt walk in front of him first in the cave and then followed behind him. They sat in the entrance of the cave catching their breath and wringing out their clothing. They had no light or fire of course and even though it was still day outside, you couldn't tell with the storm going on. The sat next to each other and faced the entrance where the torrential rain continued.

Within a minute Kurt couldn't stop himself from shivering, as the chilly winds blew through. He was still soaked to the bone of course and he only had a thin t-shirt for warmth. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm, and then glanced at Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

"You're cold," Blaine observed, looking at him.

"So are you," Kurt pointed out, though it was no without difficulty because his teeth were chattering.

Blaine looked at him curiously and then opened his arms wide. "We might as well cuddle, neither of us can afford to get sick in a place where there are no doctors."

"Platonic survival cuddling?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Blaine replied easily.

Kurt forced his from muscles to move and he fell into Blaine's embrace. After a minute there was one thing that was true, he was certainly not cold anymore. Holding onto Blaine this closely felt like Kurt was holding onto a heating pad it was so warm.

After a moment Kurt opened his eyes, only to see Blaine's staring right back in his, and much too close. He suddenly felt as though he couldn't even breathe.

"You have the most amazing eyes Kurt," Blaine murmured. "Half the time I'm not even sure what color they are."

"Speak for yourself," Kurt said, he felt trapped. He couldn't look away from those gorgeous hazel eyes that seemed to scorch right through his very soul.

Blaine smiled faintly, "I'm happy that if I had to be stuck on a deserted island in the middle of the South Pacific, that I'm glad it's you."

"I feel the same way," Kurt breathed.

And then as if they were two opposite sides of a magnet, their lips were drawn together in a hesitant kiss.

Kurt pulled away, breathing hard, but still not able to untangle his body from Blaine's. "What happened to platonic survival snuggling?"

"Screw platonic," Blaine replied, and then he was kissing Kurt again, pressing to gain access further in his mouth which Kurt was far too happy to allow. It had been far too long since he had been kissed like this.

Kurt couldn't stop the groan that came out of his mouth but it was lost in the sound of the storm still going on around them outside. Blaine moved to trail hot kisses down his collarbone, leaving Kurt breathless and a bit uncomfortable in his pants.

"Blaine," Kurt said, pulling away again. "What does this mean?"

"It means I care about you," Blaine told him honestly. "And it is not just because we are stuck here together but I like you. In fact I would want to go on a date with you if we were back in the states."

Kurt kissed Blaine's jaw. "I feel the same way."

And then they were lost in another passionate kiss, and the two young lovers never once paid any more attention to the storm that raged around them.

* * *

AN: Hello guys, I'm alive and I promise that this story will be completed! Today is my Birthday so I thought I would update this, and there one more chapter to go. Should Kurt and Blaine be rescued or will they live for the rest of their days on the island? Thanks for reading and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


End file.
